Reckless
by amandote
Summary: Rukawa and Sakuragi originally but rukawa’s diary or rather his recklessness betrayed him to break up with Sakuragi.. find out more!


**Title: Reckless**

**By: Amandote**

* * *

**Summary:** Rukawa and Sakuragi originally but rukawa's diary or rather his recklessness betrayed him to break up with Sakuragi.. find out more!!!

* * *

**O**ne day, in an apartment in a busy New York City…

"Kaede, Kaede!!", Sakuragi is yelling for Rukawa for he just left without telling him..

"How many times I should tell him to tell me where he will go?" Sakuragi's eyes now is very fiery. He just left leaving this house so messy! He knows it's ok for me to clean up this mess whole year round but it's not ok for me without bidding me a kiss in a single day! Grr".

While Sakuragi fixing the topsy turvy mess of Rukawa's clothes, his eyes caught a red book or sort of a writing notebook near the lampshade.

"Aha! He even left his school thi…, oh! Hehe ! I'm very lucky to read what's been happening to him here NY since we decided to settle here.."

Sakuragi is very exicited because Rukawa forgot to keep his diary. This a chance for him to see what's going on on his boyfriend, whether it's good or not 'till he leaf through to the last pages…His heart beats faster for he sensed something wrong…

Dear Diary,

New York was not the only fun city...

There is a certain theater in N.Y. where I used to spend a lot of

time. Almost everyone who worked in the place was gay, even though

it was not a porno house. The projectionist at that time was quite

good looking, in his twenties... Unfortunately, he was about the

only employee who was not gay... he has a very fair complexion, with a dark spiky hair.

One day I stopped by the theater during a performance. I went into

the projection booth, but the operator was not there. Looking around,

I found him on the roof sunbathing in his shorts.

I could not help admiring his trim body and the oversize bulge in

his shorts... When he asked me if I would be embarassed if he took

off his shorts, I said, "It has been a long time since I was

embarassed at the sight of a naked man!"

He took off his shorts... My eyes nearly flew out of their sockets,

and my throat got very dry... What he had to offer was just short

of incredible... I began to spend more time in the booth...

I began to lead our conversations to gay sex whenever the opportunity

presented itself. He seemed to be interested...

One day I walked into the booth and caught him jacking off. He

was embarassed, but I told him not to worry that I enjoyed it.

While he still had his pants down, I reached over and gave him a

helping hand. I was quite surprised when he reached for my cock...

Seems he had been waiting for something like that to happen.

We played with each other several times, but the action never really

got started until one day when I was especially horny. He was

standing with his head out of one of the ports so that he could

hear the sound. Since he was between the projectors which made

it impossible for anyone to see him from the door if they should

come in, I moved up behind him and reached for his dick with one

hand and started playing with his ass with the other.

"oh! I almost forgot! My name is Akira Sendoh, I'm currently just helping my

cousin … I was about to go back to Japan the next week.."

Because I Was so horny that time, I wasn't able to speak for myself..I just

Started to suck his smooth nape.. while caressing his huge bulge and exploring the

Crack of his well toned butt.

"Too busy for my flesh..hahahah!" Sendoh laughed while wiggling his tight ass.

To my surprise he began to push his ass against me... Taking this

as an invitation, I pulled his pants and shorts down and began to

fuck him then and there, with his head poking out into the

audience...

I'd bitten his right earlobe and whispered my name.."By the way I'm Kaede Rukawa, oh gods, you're so tight..ummm ahh", me between gasped. I just can't help to tell him about how his body feels instead of telling a little bit of myself.

I had a great time! Apparently he did too. He got

fucked frequently after that, but never standing up in the

projection booth again...

Too bad. Somehow knowing that a couple of hundred people could

see his face if they happened to look, coupled with the way he

wiggled his little ass, really turned me on...

That is about as close as I have ever come to having sex in public!

'Till he flew to Japan after a couple of weeks of fucking with me..

I'm very sad about it, I didn't even ask his address or number, I wish we could

See each other again…

Kaede

The diary slide off Sakuragi's hands after reading it..

* * *

a/n:

first time to write a slam dunk fic, hope you'll like it reviews are greatly appreciated, constructive criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
